Just A Bump in the Road
by cadywise
Summary: A pervy raven meets an innocent blond. Now he's devoted to claim him. It wouldn't be so hard if he was the only one in the race.SasuNaru onesided ItaNaru. Lemons, bondage and rape.
1. Chapter 1

"Naru-chan", Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear blowing hot air unto it.

"S-Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked blushing perfusely.

"I came to see how my Naru-chan was doing", the raven whispered seductively into his ear.

"What's with the 'Naru-chan' foolishness?" he took a few steps back.

"That's what you are koi, my sweet Naru-chan."

Seeing the glint in Sasuke's eyes somewhere boarding lust. He took a few steps back only to have the raven step forward.

"What are you getting at Sasuke and stay over there, you're getting too close."

"But why naru-koi. If I stay over here I'll he lonely."

"We're only a few feet apart."

Naruto gasped when he was roughly pushed against the wall.

"What was that for teme?" he shouted.

"For this."

Naruto was more than shocked when he felt warm lips crush against his. He was even more surprised when a hot tongue darted out and began to trace his lips. Unsure of what to do or make of the situation he remained frozen on the spot. Sasuke pulled away after concluding that the doobe wasn't following.

"Your're suppose to open your mouth Naru, how else will my tongue get inside?" he brushed their noses together.

"W-what?! I'm s-suppose to…to-"

"Open you mouth."

Without warning he pushed his lips on Naruto's again and again he ran his tongue over his lips. Being the slow learner that Naruto was the previous command given by Sasuke did not process and so once again he removed frozen. Sasuke growled when he was getting no response but instead of pulling away he grabbed the blonds' ass successfully making his mouth open due to the small gasp of surprise he let out. Sasuke's hot wet muscle dove into the wet cavern of he boy next to him and he immediately began to map put the area. His tongue went everywhere, teeth, gums, the inside of his cheeks and finally it sought out the one thing it needed, the keeper of the cave, Naruto's tongue. The tip of the tongue rubbed together causing both to moan wanting more of the feeling. The raven's muscle rubbed furiously against the other coaxing it into a battle, which it hesitantly accepted. After gaining more confidence the smaller tongue began to push itself unto the other until a full blown battle had started. Sasuke pushed Naruto so far into the wall it was almost as if he would be swallowed by it at anytime. His arms were wrapped around a slim waist to keep the boy close to his chest and unable to escape (not that he would at the moment but you never know), while the blond's hands were resting on the shoulder of the other. Unfortunately for Naruto his lungs began to scream out from lack of air and he began to moan loudly into Sasuke's month hoping he would get the picture, which he did because he slowly retracted his tongue and pulled away, only a thin strand of saliva connecting them together which broke when Sasuke licked his lips. Naruto's breathing was laboured and his cheeks were dusted pink which made Sasuke want him 

under him even more. Without a second thought he latched unto the smaller boy's neck, earning him groans and moans from that sweet hot mouth he loved so much.

"Ngh, S-Sasuke. What…mmm..are you doing?" was the almost inaudible question asked.

"Marking my territory," was the cocky reply. Sasuke moved upwards to Naruto's ear and flicked his tongue over it.

"Ah, that tickles."

"How about this then?" he pushed his tongue inside the ear and began swirling it around th hole.

"Mmm, Sasuke stop."

"With a voice like that it sounds more like an encouragement to me."

Once again pale lips were attached to a tan neck and teeth bit down hard at the junction of where the neck and shoulder meet. Naruto cried out in pain as he felt warm liquid run down his shoulder before a warm tongue lapped at it. Sasuke continued to suck on the spot causing more blood to ooze out until he was satisfied with the huge dark mark it left against tan skin.

"There all done," he commented observing his masterpiece.

"You bastard, what did you do?" he questioned grabbing at the sore on his neck.

"I think I already answered that question bode."

"Teme, don't call me that."

"Hn, you are what you are and you're my dobe."

"Cocky idiot."

"Whatever you say dobe-koi"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I think it's quite obvious that I don't own Naruto If I did He'd already have 2 kids and pregnant with his 3rd and the obvious spouse would be Sasuke duh.

Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy.

"How far are you in the assignment Naruto?" Kiba asked as he took a seat next to the blond.

"I'd say about half way there," he smiled at him. "Would have got further if that teme didn't come disturb me yesterday, he mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Kiba asked looking at him strangely.

"Oh nothing, nothing."

"Well there goes the bell, and once again Kakashi sensei fails to be here on time," Kiba commented leaning back in his chair. He perked up once he saw his boyfriend walk through the door.

"Hey baby," said boyfriend called to Kiba as he plopped into a seat next to his brunette lover.

"Hey Shino. I didn't get to talk to you after school yesterday. Where did you go?"

"Dad suddenly took me to some bug farm in the country, so I left school early. I tried to all but cell service there was nil."

"Oh ok. We can hang out later today though right?"

"Of course," he leaned over and gave a peck on Kiba's lips.

"Oi, calm yourselves," Naruto stated without looking up from his book. He had been with these people for too long to not know when an intense make out session was about to start. He really didn't want to have to deal with that now, besides they were in class.

"Tch, ruin the fun why don't yah," Kiba gave him a toothy grin.  
Or are you just jealous that a certain raven hasn't put his hands down your pants yet?"

"W-what the hell? What raven could that be? I don't think about crap like that Kiba I'm not you."

"Sure right. You now who I'm talking about."

A few girly squeals directed them from their conversation to look up at the door and there at the entrance was Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji walking in with a rush of fan girls following closely behind.

"Well speak of the devil," Kiba said grinning again.

"Shut up Kiba. Stupid idiot", Naruto slapped him upside the head only to regret a few seconds later when he was the cold glare Shino was giving him (well he assumed it was a cold glare, can't really tell behind the dark glasses he wears."

"Sorry," he mumbled before burying his face into the book again.

"As I thought there was no need to rush to class Chouji," a lazy tone was heard from beside him.

"Oh hey Shika, Chouji."

"Hey," was Shika's half assed reply.

Chouji was too busy stuffing his face with chips and simply nodded his head instead.

The two took their seats ahead of Naruto, Shikamaru's head immediately falling on his desk.

"Kakashi will be here in four minutes, where the hell are Gaara and Lee?" Shino asked no one in particular.

"Right here!" came a way too cheery voice.

"Oh Lee you made it in time."

"Of course, the power of youth got us here in a flash."

"Uhuh, I'm sure."

"Hey," was all Gaara said as he took his own seat.

"So, why are you late this time?" Naruto asked.

"Over slept, got a little tired from…activities last night."

There was a small blush on Lee's face once the statement was made and Kiba burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Shino began while looking over at Kiba who immediately stopped laughing.

"It's not much different when I'm pounding into your tight a-"

"Good morning class," Kakashi has just arrived.

'Saved', Kiba mentally cheered fighting down the blush.

"You're late," a few student complained.

"Well you see what happened was this old lady had to cross the street and-"

"LIAR!" came the obvious response soon afterwards.

"Alright alright, calm down. Think you're so much about what I do. I graded your tests," the class mumbled a 'finally' in response. "Most of you did well, the rest of you; well let's just say cheating was discovered for a reason."

With that said he began to hand back the graded papers. An annoying squeal was heard from a pink haired student near the front row.

"Eep, I got an 'A'. Look Sasuke, I got an A what did you get?"

The bored Uchiha lazily held up his paper so she could see the big bold 'A+' in red marker.

"Sugoi, Sasuke-kun you're so smart."

Sasuke ignored her ramblings and turned his head to a certain blond who was receiving his paper. Before Naruto could view his grade however Kiba had grabbed it.

"Dude a B, awesome."

"Thanks or announcing it to the world Kiba," Naruto snatched back his paper and looked over his mistakes.

"Here you go Kiba" Kakashi placed his paper on the desk.

"Ah man an F."

"What do you expect? Did you even study for the test?" Shino asked noting the many blank spaces as well as the drool marks on the paper.

"I sorta did," he answered sheepishly. His boyfriend only shook his head in disappointment.

"Well that's that," Kakashi announced taking his seat behind the teacher's desk. "Since I have nothing to teach today you will teach each other."

Confused expressions graced the faces of the class.

"Those who got a 'B' and higher will assist those who didn't. Go through the questions give them the answers that kinda thing. Work in pairs. You get to choose who you work with so yeah, get to it."

It took 5 seconds for the message to click in people's mind before they started shifting around to find a partner. Kiba was paired with Shino, Lee was paired with Gaara and Shikamaru was paired with Chouji. Naruto was about to go find someone to tutor, well that was until a certain Uchiha came over and took the chair right next to him. Naruto looked over at him with one golden eyebrow raised.

"You don't need help"

"I know but you do."

"What are you talking about I got a 'B' for the test."

"But you could have got an 'A'. The way I was grown if you don't get an A you fail."

"But Kakashi-sensei said that-"

"Who cares what he said you aren't getting rid of me," he said with the famous Uchiha smirk in place.

"Fine," mumbled the blond knowing it was hopeless to argue.

He must say getting tortured by Sasuke wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. There were no crewed remarks or teasing when he didn't get something completely right. In fact it was almost better than Kakashi's teaching.

"So you see dobe, it's all a matter of how you look at it," Sasuke concluded putting down his pencil.

"Thanks," Naruto beamed choosing to ignore the 'dobe' comment in order to preserve the peaceful moment.

"Good now I've helped you, you help me."

Well that's done with. I'll try and bring the next chapter some time this week hopefully. Don't forget to review I need those to know if the story is crap or not. Hey, if you don't like the story and you feel it necessary to tell me don't make me want to hurt you when you say it.

See yah next time.

Cadywise


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: YAOI (malexmale). Contains a horny Sasuke and a cute Naruto put them together you get smexy lovin. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE. RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS**

**Disclaimer: I own not the little blond of whom I love, that pleasure goes to Sasuke. **

**Hi there! Yeah, you're probably wondering why this took so long to get here and umm the thing is I sorta changed the story a little…I mean a lot and so I had to basically erase all the previous chapters I had already (and I don't mean 1 and 2 that have already been posted I mean the would be future chapters). So…yeah…this is what I came up with. **

**ONWARDS TO FUNVILE!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_PREVIOUS CHAPTER_

_He must say getting tortured by Sasuke wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. There were no crewed remarks or teasing when he didn't get something completely right. In fact it was almost better than Kakashi's teaching._

"_So you see dobe, it's all a matter of how you look at it," Sasuke concluded putting down his pencil._

"_Thanks," Naruto beamed choosing to ignore the 'dobe' comment in order to preserve the peaceful moment._

"_Good now I've helped you, you help me."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 3

"Ehh?! You mean you helped me just so that I could do something for you?"

"No not really, I would have asked you anyway."

"Well, what is that you want my help with," he asked skeptically.

"You see I have this brother, who'll be in town for a few days and I'm suppose to meet him somewhere so we can…talk."

Naruto wasn't seeing the connection with that and him. "And what does that have to do with me?"

"He's a fucking annoyance and he'd always set me up on blind dates, he'd always trick me into them too. So one day in anger I told him I was gay. It worked, for awhile. He refused to believe I was gay and continued sending me on blind dates. Again in anger I told him I had a boyfriend and he should fuck off. He said prove it and at the time I couldn't."

Through the explanation Naruto was nodding his head like a bobble head, which Sasuke found amusing, he continued, "If I don't have a boyfriend before he gets back next week I'm going to be up to my chin in blind dates. So that's where you come in."

Naruto stopped to think for a minute, "So, you want me to pretend to be you're boyfriend so that you're bother can get off your back?"

"Yes"

There was a pause before, "Nope."

"What? Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Why should I?"

"Cause I want you to"

"Why me anyway?" his bright blue eyes staring back at the raven.

"_Cause you're so damn sexy I can't keep my hands off you."_

"Cause everyone else annoys me and I really can't think of anyone else to use."

Naruto felt a small pain in his chest and the mention of the word 'use'. "W-well why not Neji?"

"He knows Neji."

"Are you sure there's no one else you can ask?"

"Trust me if there was I wouldn't be asking you."

There was that chest pain again. He didn't know why but those words hurt.

"Umm, if you really have no one else," he said slowly keeping his eyes averted.

"Seriously, thanks Naruto," a small smile formed before it was replaced with a smirk. "I'll give you something special for doing this for me."

Naruto felt a hand running up his leg getting a little too close to that 'special area'.

"T-that's alright," he quickly pushed the hand off and away.

Sasuke chuckled at the mild innocence of the boy, "Alright I'll tell you the details later."

The bell rang before Naruto could retort and Sasuke grabbed his things and returned to his side of the classroom. Before exiting he gave a small wave in Naruto's direction then disappeared for his next class.

He hadn't realized he was still staring at the door until Kiba came over and blocked his view.

"What was that all about?" he asked with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"N-nothing," he quickly began packing up his bag, carelessly tossing books and pens inside.

"You agreed to go somewhere with him. Was it a date?" Kiba questioned again raising one dark brown eyebrow.

"Kiba leave him alone," Shino stepped in to save the poor blond.

"I was just curious. Our little boy is all grown up now." He wiped away the invisible tear from the corner of his eye.

"Psh, whatever," mumbled the blonde. "We're gonna be late for our next class."

"Will you quit it Kiba" he was getting annoyed now and Kiba could tell.

"Alright alright, don't get your panties in a bunch."

One cold look from a certain pissed off blue-eyed fellow had Kiba retreating immediately.

"Well then to bio class we go," Lee ushered Gaara to the door.

"Damn I'm bored," Gaara mumbled tossing a paper ball at yet another poor victim. The girl he hit was only able to turn to him, stare him down before turning back to face the board. That did nothing to affect Gaara who was back on the task of ripping out another page and tuning it into a ball of annoyance.

"Hey, you…Gaara or something. You threw a paper ball at me, why?"

The red head blinked slowly, face expressions wiped clean, before answering, "No I didn't," while throwing a newly formed ball at someone else.

"You bastard."

"Come again?" a non existent eyebrow rose.

Lee, who was sitting next to Gaara, was beginning to feel anxious.

"Gaara calm down don't cause trouble." He tuned to the offended boy. "sorry about him. He didn't mean it I'm sure."

"This has nothing to do with you fag."

Silently Shikamaru prayed to the great kami asking that a life be spared today. One word came to mind as he watched the scene unfold… "Troublesome".

After hearing what the idiot called his boyfriend his blood began to boil. Sensing the death aura around the red head Lee slowly backed away.

'I warned him', he sighed mentally.

"Don't you dare fucking call him that," Gaara shot up from his chair ready to deliver a pounding.

"Or what?" the other guy too rose from his chair.

Two seconds later his face connected with Gaara's fist causing him to stumble back knocking over his chair. While the rest of the class seemed to shrink in their chairs or scatter out of the way of war Naruto was on top of his desk cheering like a maniac.

"ALRIGHT!" he shouted intimidating the upper cut that Gaara did.

Gaara had grabbed the boy by the hair and threw him the rest of the way across the room. That was when Lee got scared as well as everyone else (cept Naruto he's always the exception). They charged between Gaara and the victim while Lee tried to calm the beast.

"Calm down Gaara. It's ok I really don't care what he says."

"If that fucker so much as looks at you again I'll kill him."

"I don't want you to go to prison," Lee hugged him.

Gaara stopped looking at the coughing boy on the floor to look down at his teary eyed boyfriend. Slowly his arms encircled his slim waist and pulled Lee closer to his chest. Gaara swooped down to capture those delicious lips with his own ignoring the moans of disgusted erupting from the class and the squeals of joy from the yaoi fan girls.

There was an almost inaudible murmur from the corner of the room where the boy leaned against the wall for support, "You fags disgust me." He pushed himself off the wall with balled fists and aimed them at Gaara. They would have connected if Naruto hadn't stepped in.

"Hey you piece of shit stay down will yah," with a foxy grin he decked the guy in the gut. He doubled over and fell to the ground all the while clutching his stomach and dry coughing.

"Shit Naruto, I think you ruptured his liver," Shikamaru mumbled pulling him away from the fallen boy.

Naruto did nothing but laugh.

"**What is going on in here**?!"

All eyes turned to the door as the shouting figure made his way in.

"Uh oh," Naruto whispered more to himself than anything. The teacher was back and that meant BUSTED.

"I leave for 5 minutes and a war breaks out", he scanned the area before pointing to the select few. "One, two, three, four, head mistress's office now"

"But sensei," the bloodied guy retorted.

"First you need to see the nurse, Uzumaki," said boy straightened up at the sound of his name, "Take Naoto to the nurse's station."

"Hai," he said while giggling.

"**Then **go collect your detention slip from the head," he added knowing full well what the boy was planning.

The smile quickly faded and Naruto cursed under his breath.

Naruto helped Naoto off the floor and pulled his right arm over his shoulder supporting half of his body. They left the classroom and split ways. Lee and Gaara going o the right towards the head's office while Naruto and the almost unconscious Naoto went left towards the nurse.

--

"So how much time did you get?" Kiba asked Gaara when they were once again reunited for their favorite subject…lunch.

"A week," was the monotonous answer.

"Well you deserved it. You're lucky you weren't suspended or anything. I mean seriously you broke the guy's nose."

"Hn"

"I thought it was fun," Naruto added his two cents while messily slurping down his noodles.

"Geez Naruto, chew. Or at least swallow before you speak," Shikamaru complained after a stray noodle flew into his lunch.

"Woops sorry," he chucked before digging his way to the bottom of his bowl.

"You would find it fun, you haven't been in trouble in awhile," Kiba added. "When was the last time anyway, two weeks ago?"

"Something like that," he said thinking it over. The last time he got detention was after he took a black marker and drew on the faced of the pat heads of the school that hung in the main hall. Good times, he got two weeks of hell for that. Something about lack of respect for elders.

"So we hanging out later?" Shino asked finally entering the conversation.

"Yep, arcade or club?" Kiba asked bouncing in his seat.

"We've been to the arcade three times already, I say club." Gaara stated fully remembering the hell of having to sit in an over crowed place listening to annoying sirens and bells along with the smell of pizza and puke.

"Yeah, besides aren't we getting a little too old for that place," Naruto added breaking his chopsticks in two and throwing them in the empty container.

"You're never too ole my friend," Kiba said swinging his arm around Naruto's shoulder. Said person snorted at the comment.

"Club it is," Shino confirmed pulling on Kiba's elbow forcing him to release his grip on the blond companion.

Everyone but Kiba could see that Shino had a strong possessive side to him. He really hated it when people got too close to his boyfriend or when his oblivious boyfriend would latch himself upon other people. At first he thought he did it just to piss him off but he should know better, Kiba isn't that conniving.

Not liking the decision one bit Kiba turned to look at Shino with puppy eyes and a cute pout.

"But I don't like the club."

"You will," Shino said leaning closer to those pouting lips fully intent on merging them with his own.

"The cafeteria is not a place to show one's affection," Naruto interrupted pulling Kiba's collar, away from Shino, who grumbled and glared at the blond (at least he thought it was a glare, damn glasses).

"Well the bell's gonna ring in a few minutes and I've gotta pee. Catch you guys later." Naruto shot up from his seat brining his tray along with him.

--

This happened everyday but despite that fact he never got use to it. He found himself once again sitting at his table his trusty friend Neji next to him all should be at peace but wait what's this, there are disturbances. One in pink the other in purple.

"Why do you guys insist on eating at this table?" Neji asked staring at the two girls across from him.

"What do you mean by that?" the pink haired one asked.

"Aren't we allowed to sit here, you don't own the table Neji," the other said flashing her OPEN bottle of water about.

"Ino will you stop that," a very angry and wet Uchiha glared daggers at the girl.

"S-sorry Sasuke," she seemingly shrank down in her chair.

"Ino you idiot you got Sasuke's clothes wet," Sakura gasped while searching her pockets. She gracefully pulled out a handkerchief and extended it towards the angry raven.

"Here Sasuke use this."

He looked down at the think in her hand, _"Pink, of course" _"No thanks Sakura I'm fine."

"You sure?" her green eyes were annoyingly sickening to him.

"Yeah."

He was silent again as the girls did their daily gossip. He didn't care, he never cared. The sound of laughter brought his attention far away from his own table to the table on the other side of the room. He immediately spotted a mop of blond hair standing out from the red heads and brunettes around. Of course being on the other side of the room prevented him from being able to hear their conversation but that didn't stop him from keeping his gaze in that direction.

"ke…sasuke."

He jumped slightly at the sound of his name.

"What?" he asked harshly looking at Sakura.

"You were spaced out I was just wondering if there was anything wrong."

"Not at all," he turned his head away once again returning to look at the blond kid, successfully ceasing all talk from Sakura…for 3 minutes.

"_Damn it don't they have their own table."_

"What are you looking at?" this time it was Neji who asked.

"Nothing," but he didn't shift his gaze.

He did notice that the table was must quieter Sakura and Ino must have left to get something.

"Still looking at that blond kid huh?"

No reply.

"Why don't you just ask him out?"

"I did…sort of."

"Sort of? How can you sort of ask someone out?"

"I find ways."

"I bet you do."

Ino and Sakura had returned to the table and what joy they brought a friend along too and continued their pointless talk.

"Hey Sasuke what do you think?...Sasuke" Ino was pestering him again.

"What now?" he asked in a dull voice. This was beginning to annoy him…scratch that he was already annoyed.

"We wanted to know if you'd come to the club with us later. I'll be fun if you came along."

He never answered, not like he was planning on going anyway. At the corner of his eye he saw blond heading out the door and quickly rose from his chair in pursuit.

"Sasuke, where you going?" Sakura asked ready to follow.

"Don't follow me." He commanded before turning and heading towards the door.

--

After relieving himself Naruto was washing his hands under nice cool water before the bathroom door opened.

"What's up dobe?"

"It had to be you didn't it and don't call me that" he angrily grabbed some hand towels from the dispenser.

"Cause it's fun to see that cute face of yours when you get angry."

"…" he inhaled deeply through his nostrils pushing aside his angry as to not please the teme.

He was Sasuke smirk and step forward and he automatically took a step back.

"Stay away form me."

"But you're so far from me," he continued to step closer and Naruto continued to step back.

"I'm warni-" he was grabbed by the wrist and pulled into a muscular chest.

"Sasuke not now, the bell is about to ring." He unsuccessfully fought down a blush.

"It's cute when you blush like that. Makes me want to see how far that blush can go."

"You'll see."

**But you won't cause this is where I stop. Don't worry you'll find out soon enough…what's with the pitch forks and torches. P-put them down and get away from me. If I die there will be no 4****th**** chapter…yep that did it. So yeah. I have typed this and HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!! Hopefully the next update won't be taking too long seeing as I've fully established the plot for this story. **

**Naruto: Why is this pervert always trying to rape me?**

**Sasuke: Oh shush, it's my birthday and you know what I want?**

**Naruto: I bet I don't**

**Sasuke: Come on dobe when was the last time you say my room**

**Naruto: A few hours ago when we were…I will not corrupt the youth of today because of a pervert like you.**

**Sasuke: They're reading M rated yaoi chances are they're already corrupt –drags Naruto to bedroom and locks the door-**

**Cadywise: Remember to pull the curtains…wait why did I do that how am I going to see them now. Damn it. While I go find a way to sneak into the room leave your reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: May cause heart failure XD. (You know the usual warnings)**

**Disclaimer: Do we really need to go over this again. If I owned Naruto Sasuke would have never left him for Oro-pedo. **

**Well well well we meet again fellow yaoi lovers. Yes yes I know the chapter took forever. But you have no idea how stressful daily life is…well most of you do. Anyway there's a little sumn sumn in here for yah so…have fun.**

**ONWARDS!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_PREVIOUS CHAPTER_

_He was Sasuke smirk and step forward and he automatically took a step back._

"_Stay away form me."_

"_But you're so far from me," he continued to step closer and Naruto continued to step back._

"_I'm warni-" he was grabbed by the wrist and pulled into a muscular chest._

"_Sasuke not now, the bell is about to ring." He unsuccessfully fought down a blush._

"_It's cute when you blush like that. Makes me want to see how far that blush can go."_

"_What's that suppose to mean?"_

"_You'll see."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 4

His deep voice sent a visible shiver up Naruto's spine which caused the Uchiha to chuckle.

"Excited aren't we?"

"S-shut up. Let go of me someone could come in at any minute."

"So?" he started nibbling on the tan ear earning whimpers from the blond cutie.

With his hazy mind he couldn't gather enough strength to successfully push the Uchiha off him.

"Come on Sasuke, get off."

The raven only hummed in response sending vibrations all over Naruto's body. With all the blood running south it was getting harder for him to remember why he wanted Sasuke to stop in the first place. He was so distracted by the ministrations being made on his body he hadn't noticed that he was being pushed slowly towards the wall, until he felt something hard press against his back. He gasped again when Sasuke left his ear and went to his neck sucking and licking any and every area he came in contact with.

"Ah-nnnah" he slapped his hand over his mouth as an attempt to muffle his sounds.

"Don't", a pale hand grabbed his and pulled it off his face. "Let me hear them, all of them. Every sound you make is music to me."

The statement only caused Naruto's face to resemble that of a tomato. Which he had no problems with seeing as it was his favourite fruit(Lol I have no idea where people get this from) what surprised him was the fact that the little blond had enough blood in his system to colour his face when all of it was so obviously going down to one place.

Still keeping the firm grip on Naruto's wrist he swooped down for a kiss which Naruto responded to eagerly by parting his lips when he felt a wet organ slide across them. The second their tongues collided it was as if the flood gates were opened releasing all the built up passion. Naruto swung his arms around the Uchiha's neck pulling him closer while the latter locked his hands around the blonde's slim waist.

After giving Naruto's ass a good squeeze he moved his hand to cover the bulge in Naruto's pants forcing a gasp past the boy's lips resulting in loss of lip contact.

Naruto's attempts to form a sentence only came out in moans and sighs as Sasuke quickly undid the buckle of the belt and opened the pants button. The sound of the zip opening echoed though the empty room adding to Naruto's nerves.

Sasuke leaned over beside the flustered boy's ear before whispering in a seductive voice, "Are you ready Naruto?"

Though the question was posed he didn't wait for a reply and forcefully pushed his hand down green boxers grabbing his shaft.

Naruto bucked against the warmth around his dick while keeping a death grip on the Uchiha's shoulders. Meanwhile Sasuke was enjoying the way Naruto called his name breathlessly and the way sunshine hair stuck to a sweaty face. It made him…want him but he had to keep his emotions under control or this would not end well.

"Ahh-ngh..Sasu, Sa-ke".

"That's right Naruto, keep saying my name." the raven slid his hand under the shirt. He could feel every muscle flex under his touch and slowly ran his hand over honey dusted nipples until they too were erect.

To Naruto, the pleasure was too much to handle. His throat was getting scratchy due to the constant sounds erupting from his mouth but he couldn't stop himself. He screamed again when he felt cold fingers press against the tip of his erection. The pace at which Sasuke's hand was moving increased, plunging the boy into a state of further haziness. Nearing his peek his rocks became more rapid as he pushed his cock deeper into the Uchiha hand.

The unsteady breathing of the blond was a warning to Sasuke that Naruto was about to come so he increased the pace again.

"Open your eyes Naruto", the deep voice barely registered in Naruto's fuzzy mind but a few seconds later bright eyes opened to the world. "I want to see your face when you come."

"S-sauke I'm g-gonna". One look into the dark eyes burning into his skin wiped away the little courage he had left. Pulling Sasuke close he threw his face into the muscular chest before he came, spraying milky whites into the awaiting hand.

If Sasuke was disappointed he didn't show it.

"Naruto look at me". Sasuke gently tugged on Naruto's hair forcing him to lift his head.

Said boy was hesitant to look Sasuke in the eye.

The raven Sasuke chuckled at the boy's embarrassment and gave him a peck on the cheek before going over to the sink to remove the evidence of their activity. Naruto looked over at the raven's retreating back as he walked and hadn't noticed he was starring until those dark orbs gazed at him.

"Like what you see dobe?"

Blushing furiously he turned his head away, "No way teme."

He quickly re-zipped his pants and fixed the buckle before stopping to think about what just had happened. He was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to see when Sasuke …

"Snap put of it Uzumaki class has already started."

"Wah? What time is it?"

The Uchiha pulled out his phone before reading it, "Says here that class started 15 minutes ago."

"Damn it"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell were you?" Gaara questioned the second Naruto's butt hit his chair."

"Erm, bathroom like I said."

"What you forgot how to piss or something?" was his follow-up.

"Psh, yeah right."

The conversation ended there that was until Kiba picked up something with his nose. He sniffed the air around following the scented trail until his head turned towards Naruto. He leaned over slowly to confirm.

"Dude you smell like cologne."

Naruto visibly paled. Damn he forgot Kiba had a sensitive nose. Only thing left to do now is…deny.

"No I don't"

"The nose never lies Naruto. You of all people should know that."

He was right. Kiba's nose told all. That same nose was able to smell the blood that had dried on his arm once when he had developed the not too good habit of cutting a few years back. He got lectured so much that day after they rushed him to the hospital to make sure he was physically stable, mentally however that was a different story.

"Maybe I just decided to wear cologne today, ever thought of that?"

"You hate cologne besides you weren't wearing it this morning…or 10 minutes ago for that matter," Lee added whose head was resting on Naruto's desk.

"So who were you with," Gaara entered into the conversation again.

"Nobody. I went to the bathroom maybe someone's smell just stuck to me."

"Uhuh," Kiba lifted himself from the chair to pull down the collar of Naruto's shirt. All eyes (all his friend's eyes) widened when they saw what was being concealed by the way too bright orange shirt. Golden tan skin littered by purple and red marks.

"Not with somebody eh?" Kiba smirked showing his abnormally sharp canines.

A deep scarlet colour spread across the poor blonde's face.

"I-I umm…"

Kiba did a victory dance in his chair while his friend made sad attempts to explain his situation.

"So…gonna tell who you did it with?" Gaara questioned. "Or do I have to send Kiba on a sniffing spree around the school in search of the person with the same cologne as you?"

He sunk low in his chair ignoring the remarks around him willing the ground to open up and swallow him whole through the remainder of the class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Naruto are you planning on explaining yourself?" the red head asked pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on.

"Why should I?" was the mumbled response.

"Naruto-kun seems to be having a secret relationship with someone. Oh the joys of youthful love," there was a weird twinkle in Lee's eyes whenever he said that.

"I'm not having a secret relationship," he grabbed his orange bag pack and headed down the hall. The school was empty by now. No normal person stayed longer than they had to in the child prison.

"Well if you don't tell us who you're with I'd say that's a secret. "Shino said a-matter-of-factly.

"Psh, whatever. Don't you have a boyfriend to screw?"

"Good point, come on Kiba."

Said boy threw himself into defense mode. "What!? Now? Do we have to?!" but it was useless. Shino dragged the boy along with full intent on having his way.

"Two down, two to go," Naruto smiled to himself.

"You're not getting rid of me Uzumaki," Gaara stated. "We both have detention remember."

"Oh yeah", he sighed and changed directions. "I forgot about that."

They made their way to the detention room and before entering Gaara stole a kiss from Lee and watched his sexy ass run down the corridor.

Naruto rolled his eyes at his friend's momentary loss of brain function, "Don't get drool on the floor Gaara. Now come on let's get this over with."

"Well well well. You're finally here. You're 10 minutes late…dobe"

Blue eyes locked with black making blue widen twice the size.

"Uchiha what are you doing here?" Gaara asked dropping his bag on a desk and took the one beside it.

Sasuke looked over at the blond who was still rooted in his spot at the door.

"Dobe, you can sit down you know."

Naruto shook his head and walked over to the desk but not before stumbling and stuttering. Actions which rose Gaara's non existent eyebrows.

"Kakashi-sensei is doing detention but he'll be late. I'm suppose to watch you while he's absent."

"Typical," Gaara shook his head.

"Yeah well, now I have to waste my afternoon watching you guys," Sasuke complained dropping into the teacher's chair and hoisting his legs on the desk. Soon after the room went quiet and the only sound was the clock ticking on the wall and Naruto's nervous tapings on his desk.

'Why the hell is faith so cruel to me? Why of all people did Kakashi choose Sasuke to watch detention?'

Gaara who was getting annoyed with the silence started up a conversation with Naruto.

"So, Naruto are you ready to tell me what happened today?"

Naruto's mind went blank, "N-no," he stuttered sinking into the chair.

Sasuke's curiosity pitched in, "Something happened today Naruto?"

Said blond shot the most hateful glare he could muster at the Uchiha, who was completely unaffected.

"Yeah, it seems Naruto had a little incident today in the bathroom," Gaara said running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh really," Sasuke faked surprise, smirking at Naruto who groaned in annoyance.

"Gaara we'll talk about it later and why the hell are you telling the bastard my business?"

"Cause I'm getting bored," he said putting his feet on the desk in front of him.

"So what happened Naruto, why don't you share with us?" the raven teased.

"Shut it Uchiha," the blond growled.

"Come one Naruto, all you need to do it give a name. It's not like we don't already know what happened." Gaara's smirk made Naruto redden.

Sasuke was enjoying watching the expressions of the little blond boy. "Someone else was involved?"

"I said drop it! Why are you so cruel Gaara!?"

"Yo Naruto, stop shouting in the detention room," the new occupant in the room reprimanded.

A tall handsome man waltzed over to the table where the Uchiha was and shoved the legs off in order to hop unto it.

Looking over at the man Naruto found several things wrong with his appearance. For one, his sleek silver hair, which was usually styled to defy gravity, was disheveled and heavy with sweat making a few strands fall in his face. Second was that two buttons on his shirt were missing and the remaining were not placed in their proper holes. Last was the fact that his belt was opened and the top button of his pants was undone. Gaara seemed to notice too because an amused chuckle was heard from the right of Naruto.

"I probably know the answer for this but what the heck, Kakashi-sensei why are you late yet again?"

"I was helping Kurenai-sensei pack away some of the lab equipment."

There was a look of disbelief on Naruto's face, "…so in other words, you were screwing Iruka-sensei in the science lab storage room."

A broad grin formed on the young man's face, "I never said that now did I?"

"Sensei, you gotta go easy on Iruka-sensei."

"Yeah yeah", Kakashi glanced behind him to see Sasuke still there. "Aren't you leaving?"

"Not like I have anything better to do", he shrugged.

"I heard that Karin was looking for you, it's only a matter of time before she comes in here to look for you."

He visibly paled, "Shit." Grabbing his bag he swung the door open but before stepping out he pushed his head outside making sure the halls were clear.

"Thank god it's clear." Before he stepped out he turned back to wink at Naruto who in turn blushed like a tomato.

"Okay now that he's gone what brings you two here again?"

"Some guy annoyed Gaara." Naruto replied gaining his composure and leaning back into the chair.

"You realize that you two pass through here more than any other student in the school and by the way wasn't there suppose to be another person here?"

"Yeah the nurse says he starts tomorrow. They had to take him to the hospital today."

"You sent a guy to the hospital….and you're not expelled yet?"

An inhumane grin spread across Naruto's face.

"I don't care what Tsunade says but it's very clear she has favourites in this school but whatever she's the principal. So today for detention what'd yah want to do?"

"Sleep", Gaara stated boredly, already resting his head on the desk.

"Play truth or dare", Naruto replied waving his hands in the air like a four year old.

"All very good suggestions and that's why you'll be cleaning the gym bathrooms today".

The blond hung his head in defeat before making his way to the supply closet with Gaara at his heels.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damn, he was so close, so fucking close. All he had to do was take four more steps to his car door, swing it open and drive like a mad man until he was safe at home…but no. The big guys upstairs thought there was no fun in having him actually escape for once. I mean really, where would all the excitement be? So instead of being wrapped in his cozy blankets, he was here. Slowly deafening himself as the loud vibrations threatened to shred his ear drums. Before he knew it he was relieved of his car keys and shoved into the backseat of his own fucking car and twenty minutes later found himself being pushed and dragged into the too loud, too dark and too crowded room of the famous teen night club. It wasn't even night why the hell was this place even open? He cursed himself for being dumb enough to let two pig headed girls force him to a place like this.

"Come one Sasuke don't you want to dance?" he felt a tugging on his arm and pulled away from it successfully reclaiming the appendage.

"Aww, come on Sasuke." From the corner of his eye he saw who was about to have their face crushed against the nearest object.

Despite how dark it was he could still see the blinding colour of that awful pink hair and those disgusting green eyes.

"Sakura, let go of me." He pulled his arm from her grip again only to have another form on his other arm.

He turned his head to glare at the new person only to realize that it was probably too dark for them to see it. So he settled for pulling away.

"Sasuke-kun dance with me," the new person, who he assumed to be Ino, was trying to get her voice louder than the blaring music.

Great, he would either be deaf by the music or the two idiots shouting in his ear.

"Get away Ino I asked first." And it begins.

"So what he never said yes to you anyway."

"That's because you showed up before he could pig."

"Oh please billboard brow like-"

He walked off leaving them spitting insults at each other. Didn't they ever get tired of that? How could those two be best friends when they fought so god damn much? And it was always for the same reason, Sasuke. Wasn't there a saying between girls, 'never let a guy come between good friends?' not that he knew or cared what girls talked about but he'd been dragged to enough chick flicks to remember something? Damn Itachi and his stupid blind dates.

Never looking back at the two he made his way over to the bar and plopped himself on a stool.

"What can I get for yah kid?" the bartender asked a second later.

"Anything to drown the music".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shiiino, I don't wanna go there."

For the umpteenth time Kiba whined and for the umpteenth time the vein in Shino's forehead threatened to burst.

"Kiba for the last time, we aren't going to the arcade."

"Why not?" He stuck his body between the two front seats.

"It's stupid for one." Gaara commented from the drivers' seat.

Kiba pouted in his direction.

"No it's not. Tell him Naruto."

The blond seemed to have been shaken from his thoughts, "Eh?"

They all heard Lee giggle from the opposite side of the car, "Naruto hasn't been paying attention to the discussion. He was too far off in his dream world probably thinking of his youthful love."

Laughter and deep chuckles erupted soon afterwards.

"I don't have a youthful love…stop laughing at me!"

"Oh sure and I suppose you gave yourself those hickeys right?" Kiba pushed his face close to Naruto's who in turn shoved it into the back of the front seat.

"Ouch. You didn't have to hurt my beautiful face." The comment made Naruto snort.

"Kiba stop annoying Naruto," Shino warned.

"The dog boy mumbled something under his breath but stopped his taunting.

"Pretty soon Naruto you're gonna have to tell us who that person is."

"A small 'hmph' was heard before blue eyes turned to the window again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He glanced at his watch but soon realized that the darkness of the room prevented him from reading it so he instead grabbed his phone.

Great, he had been in the place for nearly two hours now and he hadn't moved from his place at the bar. It was time to leave, fun was over.

Pulling out his wallet he tossed the money on the counter before rising up from his stool. On the way to the exit his hands searched his pockets for the keys, only to realize they weren't there.

"Shit. Where the hell is Sakura?"

It took him five minutes to find the girl who was up on some table surrounded by he didn't give a fuck.

"Sakura", she continued dancing so he called louder.

"Sakura!" still nothing, damn music.

Grabbing her by the arm he dragged her off the table.

"Waah, oh Sasuke it's you. You wanna dance with me now?"

"I want my keys".

"I don't have them, Ino does."

"For the love of-" he stomped off vaguely hearing the shouts from Sakura telling to stay awhile more.

It took him five minutes to find Ino on the opposite of the bar. It took him 7 minutes to get the keys from her and two minutes to realize he no longer needed them. On his way to the exit something caught his attention and that something had bright blue eyes and even brighter blond locks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Le fin. Alright so another chappie down. The next one's gonna give you another little taste of why we are so addicted to yaoi. Sweet right? So like I'm kinda running out of stuff to say and my brain hurts so…yeah.**

**Oh thanks to those of you who reviewed you rock and make me happy. Loopdiz I'm coming for that ass if I can make an update so can you. I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!!!**

**To those of you who haven't reviewed now's a good time to start. So onwards to the "Review this story/chapter" button. Remember Cady loves those who are wise enough to make her happy. **


End file.
